Eternity
by futuregirl18
Summary: Keely finds out that just because someone is gone doesnt mean they leave you
1. Chapter 1

**Felt kinda bored so I decided to start my first story. Hope you like it :)**

"Phil Diffy you take that back!" Phil and Keely were driving home from the movies and all Phil could do was laugh at Keely for tripping on the way out. " I'm sorry! Its just…. You didn't see that curb?" he was laughing so hard his eyes began to tear up. Keely looked at him and smiled. "Okay future boy you had your fun now keep your eyes on the road." Phil did what he was told and began to pay attention to his driving. This made Keely smile even more.

As things became silent Keely looked down at her watch, she was late for curfew but she shrugged it off. She didn't care, all that that mattered was she was with Phil. " Hey Keels lets put on some toons." Phil began to switch the stations, Keely looked at him with a big grin on her face. Phil slowly looked at her puzzled. " What?" She shook her head and looked down at the floor. "Nothing" Truth was it wasn't anything, it was just him. Anything he would do or say would make her smile.

She was waiting for the perfect time to tell him her deepest secret, a secret that she had been holding for a long time, she was in love with him. But tonight wasn't the night. Keely looked out the window just in time to see a car swerving into their lane. "PHIL WATCH OUT!"

Keely bolted out of bed with sweat on her face. " Not that dream again" She turned to see the clock " two-thirty" Ms. Teslow opened the door and ran to her daughters side, " Sweetie are you okay? I heard you scream." Keely looked up at her mother " mom" without saying another word she knew what was wrong with her daughter. " You had another one?" Keely just shook her head. " It's okay honey. Your safe now. Try to get some rest, you'll need it for the funeral." Ms. Teslow kissed her forehead before walking toward the door.

" Mom" the word was so faint it was almost impossible to hear. "yes?" Ms. Teslow now turned to face her. " Can you sleep with me tonight?" she nodded her head and laid down in her bed. " I'll be hear if you need me jelly bean" Ms. Teslow put her arms around her daughter and they both feel asleep.

**So there it was.. the first chapter. Please review, it would be much appreciated**


	2. Chapter 2

**Song by Toya " moving on"**

When Keely awoke she heard her mother cooking in the kitchen. She slowly got out of bed and began to look for a pair of jeans. " Keely you cant possibly be thinking of wearing those." Keely turned around to see her mother at the doorway. " I'm not going." She turned back around still trying to find jeans. " But Phil was your best friend, besides you haven't left your room since you were released from the hospital"

"I cant go" this time she didn't even bother to turn around. "What do you mean cant?" her mother began to raise her voice. " It's Phil Keely! You should go and show some respect. What has gotten into you?" Keely turned around and began to raise her voice just the same. " I cant! If I go then he's really gone!" Ms. Teslow saw her daughters eyes begin to water. "Keely…" She slowly walked toward her and took her hand " He is gone"

" I know! I…know." She couldn't hold her tears anymore as they began to freely fall she fell to the ground and her mother put her arms around her. " Tell me why you cant go sweetie" after what seemed like forever she answered through her sobs " I just cant. I'm not ready for this. Please! Don't make me go! I'll pay my respects to the Diffys, but please I cant see his grave, not yet" Ms. Teslow remembered the time when Keely's father had passed away and how she tried to avoid the situation by keeping herself busy throughout the day, now it was Keely's turn. " Okay, you can stay home, I'll be back in an hour."

_Just getting used to waking up everydayNot seeing your face_

_I just began to stop Setting your place_

_and I stopped longing for your Long embrace_

" I have to get out of this house" Keely finally found the jeans she was looking for and threw on a sweatshirt, she decided she needed to get some air. As she walked around the neighborhood thoughts of Phil entered her mind. It had been two and a half weeks since that night. She couldn't remember much of it except waking up in a hospital not feeling her best.

_Flashback_

" Can you tell me who you are"  
Keely awoke to see two doctors and her mother hovering over her.  
"Huh? Um… Keely"  
The doctor shook her head. "Good,how do you feel"  
It took Keely a while to realize her splitting headache. " I feel like my head is the size of this room." the doctor looked over at the chart. " yes, well you were in a pretty bad accident"  
"I was?" " Your lucky you only walked off with a couple bruises and a broken arm, not like your friend." Keely looked up with panic " Phil?" The doctor nodded " most of the damage was done on the drivers side. Your friends….well um… he's not looking so good, he's in acoma. It's very unlikely"  
"How long have I been asleep"  
"Two days" both doctors began to ramble on about her condition but only one thing was on her mind, Phil.

_End flashback_

Keely entered the park and sat on a bench. She had gone back to school yesterday, everyone was being so kind to her, some even gave her cards and balloons. The only part that was hard was when some jerk came over and asked her out, but Via had slapped him over the head making her laugh.

_And it was God that made me Able_

_to finally sleep at night Though your not by my side,_

_finally I don't hardly cry, see right when I start letting go_

_Somebody wasn't to let me know_

_Can they take your place no they cant fill your space_

She got up from her bench and walked over to their tree. She kept reading the words over and over.

Keely and Phil

Best Friends

Forever

" I need you Phil" As she began to read the words again a boy walked over and stood next to her, a boy she couldn't see. It took her a while to realize it had started raining so she decided to go home. Phil noticed her leave his side and he began to walk with her.  
" I here Keels, I'm here"

**I want to thank everyone who commented on my last story (You know who your are) you guys are awesome. Thanks for your kind words :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Two updates in one day? Ya!**

It had been two weeks since Phil's funeral, Keely just couldn't bring herself to visit is grave. Seeing it would just make things worse, she wasn't strong enough yet. Ever since the day she took a walk to the park she began doing it everyday. Everyday she would sit on the bench and stare at their tree. For some strange reason it made her feel like she wasn't alone, like Phil's spirit was with her.

She even began doing things around the house to keep her mind busy. Today it was reorganizing her room. "Mom! I need a bag!" her mother came in and looked at the clothes on her bed. " Is this what your giving to the poor?" Keely nodded " You usually do this around the holidays" "Yea I know I just didn't want to sit in bed again" Ms.Teslow put the clothes in a bag and walked over to the door " If you need anything else just let me know." "ok mom, thanks"

Keely moved away from her closet and began to reorganize her book shelf. Thinking she could hold four photo albums in her hand she grabbed them and began to walk over to her bed. Before she made it she tripped over the rug causing the photo albums to fall 'good to know I'm still clumsy' she thought to herself. As she was picking them up a photo fell out." Please don't let it be what I think it is" Keely looked down to see the last picture she wanted to see. It was a picture of her and Phil, the last picture they ever took.

_I try to move on but your not gone_

_Cause in my heart you still live on_

_See now I know why_

_I'll never love another for the rest of my life_

She looked at the picture remembering that moment. They had flew over to Hawaii so Keely could feel the warm sand in between her toes. They had spent hours at the beach swimming, making sand castles, and even chasing each other around. She wanted to remember that time forever so she took a picture

_"Phil come on take a picture with me!" Phil turned around childlike and began to stomp his feet "But I don't wanna!" Keely decided to play the same game, she batted her eye lashes and said the two word that would make him do anything "Please Philly-willy!" he sighed and came closer to her " that's not fair" she ignored him and asked a man walking along the water to take their picture. As the man took the camera they began to get closer together and he put his arm around her. They both looked at each other and gave a smile_.A tear fell from her eye wishing she could go back to that day. " why didn't I tell him? I should have told him I love him. Now he'll never know" she threw the picture on the ground and fell on her bed. She closed her eyes trying to keep her tears in. She refused to cry. She cried for too long.

Phil sat next to her on the bed watching her " I wish I could make this easier on you. I'm sorry" he tried to touch her cheek but his hand only went through, he sighed at his failure. " I would do anything to touch you again" Keely got up and put the picture away

_And why now that your gone_

_I'm holding on_

_and deep in my heart I wanna move on_

_And now I know why_

_I'll never love another For the rest of my life._

Before she had a chance to lay back down the phone rang. She decided not to pick up the phone. Whoever it was wasn't calling for her, no one's called her in a long time. " Keely! Via's on the phone!" She looked at the Phone wondering if she should pick it up. She rolled her eyes and picked up the phone.  
"Hey V"  
"hey, how you been"  
"I'm ok I guess"  
Via knew she was lying. She knew Keely for to long now to know when something was wrong. But she decided asking wouldn't be such a good idea. "Do you wanna go to the mall?" Keely paused and looked down at the floor. " Um… no not today" Phil stood up, he couldn't take it anymore. She was depressed because of him. He walked over and looked at her. It was time, she had to know he was with her. " Keely, you cant stay locked away forever." Keely dropped the phone. Did she hear what she thought she did? " Phil?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Ouch!" "I'm sorry sweetie, but what happened?" Keely looked around, the room the spinning had slowly stopped. " I don't know. One minute I was talking to Via and the next I was feeling dizzy and fainted I guess." She looked up at her mother, she wasn't sure if she had bought it, but what else could she say? She couldn't tell her that she heard Phil's voice. Or at least she thought she did. 

"I think you must have just overworked yourself. Maybe you should finish reorganizing another day." Ms. Teslow once more felt the bruise on her daughters head. "Ouch!" " I'm sorry, its just… that's a pretty big bump. You should lay down and rest." Keely laid down as her mother covered her up. "You rest now ok" She shut her eyes as her mother began to stroke her hair. Once she thought Keely was asleep Ms. Teslow left. When Keely heard the door shut she quickly opened her eyes and sat up.  
"Phil?" no answer. " Phil are you here? Please let me know you're here!"

_I finally put your clothes away _

_You know the ones you wore the day _

_That you were taken away from me_

_I just began to stop wearing your ring_

Phil stood there. Was she ready for this? Maybe if he let her know he was there it would only make things worse. " Phil please!" she was pleading now waiting for his response. After a few minutes she began to believe everything was just in her head. " Please don't leave me" As he stood there watching her cry herself to sleep he realized just how much she needed him. Aside from his better judgment he found a pen and began to try to pick it up. " Ok Phil, you saw that movie ghost.. you just have to… concentrate."

He tried and tried to pick it up but every time his hand would just go through. " AHHH this is ridiculous!" Just as he was about to give up he turned to see Keely asleep, her face was still red from the fresh tears that had fallen not to long ago. Tears for him. He turned back over to the pen ' one more time' he thought to himself ' I'll try one more time' he took a deep breath and brought his fingers closer to the pen. He paused taking a deep breath before continuing. His fingers rapped around the pen and a grin formed on his face ' now all I need is paper.'

**Sorry this was a short chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

He's still not up. He hasn't woken up for days. And deep down she tries to hide the fact that she knows he'll never wake up. Keely pulls the strand of hair away from her face. She hadn't left his side since she had been able to leave her room. For days she had been sitting in her wheel chair holding his hand. Keely stared at his hand, it looked so pale. " Keely" She shot her head up to see Phil staring back at her. "Oh my god. Phil, your awake!" her excitement quickly faded when she saw Phi's face. "I'm sorry" "Phil no, this wasn't your fault." Phil swallowed hard and looked back up. "I love you. I will always love you." And then the monitor went flat. 

Keely awoke crying. She couldn't take this anymore. She turned over to reach for her water and then she saw it. She picked up the piece of paper and began to read it.

_Keels,  
Words can not describe how much I miss you. I would do anything to be with you again. Please grant me one wish. Live your life, don't end your life because mine has ended. Go on and live, you have to do it for the both of us now.  
__ I will always be with you _

_ Phil_

Keely looked around the room. Was this some kind of joke? Tears started to surface her eyes as she ran out of her room. " MOM!" she looked down at the letter ' who is doing this?' "MOM? Where are you?" she ran into the kitchen " where is she?" Keely looked on the refrigerator and saw the note.

_ Went out, be back later _

_ Mom_

Keely sat down at the kitchen table looking out the window. Nothing was the same anymore. A part of her was gone. The truth was when Phil died she did too. She was suddenly pulled away from thought when she heard the door bell ring. Keely smiled to herself ' mom must have forgotten her keys again' she ran to the door hoping her mom brought home some ice cream. She really needed it. She swung open the door.

"Hey Keely"  
"Via! What are you doing here?"Via stepped through the door "Well I heard a big thud and then the phone went dead. I wanted to make sure you were ok." Keely closed the door and motioned Via to the living room.  
" Oh, I'm sorry. I fainted. I was cleaning my room and I think I over did myself. I'm fine though"  
Via sat on the coach and looked at Keely debating if she should tell her what was on her mind. " Keely I heard you say Phil." The statement caught her off guard what was she suppost to say? All she could come up with was " What do you mean?" Via sat up and walked over to her friend.  
"You're my best friend. But I feel like your hiding something from me. You can tell me anything. You know I'll understand"  
Keely looked down at the floor unable to look at Via " I don't think you can"  
Via felt a little hurt but knew she really had no idea what Keely was going through.  
"Your right I don't….but I can still be here for you"  
"Thanks V"  
Via nodded and headed for the door. " Well I have to go but please promise you'll call"  
" I will"

Keely opened the door and Via walked out. She thought for a moment and looked up to she Via walking toward the car. " Via"  
She turned around to see Keely still standing at the doorway "Yea?" " Do you wanna go to the mall tomorrow?" Via smiled " I'd like that" Keely shook her head " I'll call you tomorrow" She shut the door. Maybe that note was right, maybe she should go on with her life, or at least try. Then she remembered the note. She ran back over to the kitchen and picked it up. She began to study it. _Keels_ 'only Phil knew to call me that' she turned over the note and noticed something she didn't notice before it was a mere sentence that read '_meet me in your dreams'_

**So that's it for now. Please review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I havent updated in a while, I've been a little busy the last couple of days. But without further ado, CHAPTER 6!**

"Keely it's fifty dollars" Keely pouted and looked back down at the shirt "But it's so cute!" Via and Keely had been shopping all day and she had to admit leaving the house was the best thing she could have done. Via even took the liberty of going to a new mall so this way they wouldn't go to the same places her and Phil had once went to. " Maybe we can find a better store. The close isn't even that cute." Keely shook her head "your right." She looked back down at the shirt "except for this!" Via grabbed the shirt and put it back on the rack "IT'S FIFTY DOLLARS!" Keely pouted again as Via grabbed her hand and walked her out of the store like a child. She became powerless; all she could do was wave goodbye to her amazingly gorgeous as she was led out of the store.

As they were walking around the mall they saw Jennifer, a girl from H.G. Wells that both Keely and Via weren't to fond of. Watching her walk down the other end of the mall they blurted out "You know I really don't understand what guys see in her." Both looked at each other and laughed " Well Keely, I always said we thing alike." Keely agreed and nodded. She noticed how much fun she was having and realized it was something she hadent experienced in a long time. "Thanks Via"  
Via turned to her confused "For what?" " This….spending time with me. Making me feel like nothings changed" Via smiled "No matter what, nothing will ever change between us. You know that right?" " I do now" Keely looked around the stores, for once she was tired of shopping. "hey do you want to go to my house and watch a movie?" Via pulled out her cell phone and nodded as she called her mother. "mom, can you bring me and Keely back to her house?"

_And I finally stopped playing our song _

_When I realized I was dancing alone _

_Finally God gave me strength_

_to go on And breath again_

Fifteen minutes later they were back at Keely's house. " So what do you wanna watch?" Via stared at Keely's collection still not able to decide. "I have no…OH MY GOD!" then she saw it "I didn't know you had the movie Ghost! This movie always makes me cry. We have to watch it." Keely grinned and jumped on the coach making herself comfortable "pop it in" Via did as she was told and then sat next to her friend. Not even a half hour into the movie Via and Keely began to cry. Both for different reasons. As Via was crying for Molly, Keely was crying for Phil. Seeing Sam do what ever it took to get Molly to notice him made Keely think about the note she had received yesterday afternoon. Is it possible that it could be Phil? Throughout the movie new questions would arise in her mind. If it was Phil then does that mean he's watching over her? And if it wasn't then was someone stalking her?

When the movie finally ended the two girls made some hot chocolate and entered Keely's room. They both sat on opposite sides of the bed giving them enough room to stretch out. " Keely this hot chocolate is really good." Via looked up and laughed when she saw Keely sticking her tongue out and franticly waving her hands. " I buwnt my tongue!" Via shook her head and grinned " Its official…. You're a moron" Keely looked at the hot chocolate defeated. " I didn't tink it waths dat hot!" Via grabbed the cup from her " hence the word HOT chocolate." She put the cup on the counter. " Let's put this down for a minute till it gets cooler shall we"

Keely began to realize how much she really loved having Via around. It made things much easier to cope. " I feel like you're the big sister I never had" Via checked the hot chocolate and decided it was good enough for keely to drink so she handed it to her. " That could work if I wasn't two months younger than you." " V! you know what I mean. Your always there for me and look out for me." She smiled, Keely really did trust her and she liked that. " Yea I know what you mean."

They sat there in silence for a while. They became so comfortable laying in bed with hot chocolate that silence became a sweet melody to them. But the silence soon ended. "hey I'm gonna go get some more hot chocolate. Do you want some?" Via just shook her head " No I'm ok" Keely nodded " Alright, I'll be right back" and the door shut. Via sat up and looked around the room trying to find something to entertain them. She looked under the bed knowing that's were Keely keeps most of her games, then she saw it. A piece of paper hidden in between boxes. Thinking it was nothing important she opened it up and began to read it. "Don't end you life because…." Just then Keely opened the door and saw the piece of paper Via held in her hands. " What do you think your doing?" Via turned around to see the fury in her eyes. " I'm sorry…. I didn't know it was important." Keely snatched the paper away from her hand. " No I just had it hidden away for my health." " You don't think that's……." " GET OUT!" Via took in those words and headed for the door " I'm really sorry."

When Keely heard the door shut she began to put the note back when she saw the words 'meet me in your dreams' those five little words had been the reason she had stayed up the night before.

_See right when I start letting go _

_Somebody wants to let me know_

_Can they take your place _

_No they cant fill your space_

Keely laid down in bed exhausted from all the shopping she had done with Via, but she swore to herself she would not fall asleep. The more she would not fall asleep. The more she repeated this to herself the heavier her eyes became and soon she fell asleep.

**So there it was. Chapter 7 will be more interesting PROMISE. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Every time I go to pick up a book to write I just put it back down to do something else. BUT I did it.. I finally wrote chapter 7 YAY!**

Keely had been walking around for what seemed like hours. She wasn't sure why she was walking but for some reason she couldn't think of anything else to do. She realized she couldn't stop. Something was forcing her to walk somewhere, but she had no idea where. She hung her head low watching her feet walk upon the narrow road she had been on for about five minutes when she heard it, people crying and a man talking in the far distance.

She looked up and for the first time took in her surrounding, a graveyard. She looked at the crowd of people wearing all black. He eyes widened as she recognized her mom, Via, Owen, Pim, Mr. and Mrs. Diffy. Then it hit her, she was watching his funeral. Her heart began to race as she closed her eyes begging to be somewhere else. " I waited for you" She opned her eyes to notice she was no longer at the graveyard but at a park. THEIR park. She turned around to see Phil standing behind her "but a part of me knew you wouldn't show up"

So many emotions hit her as she saw the boy she had loved for four years, the boy she would love forever. She felt sad and afraid, but at the same time it felt so natural to be with him again. " I couldn't, I couldn't say goodbye" Phil shook his head " I know. It's ok" Phil stepped closer and saw the unsureness in her eyes " Its ok Keels its me" this calmed her down. Phil always knew how to do that. He always knew how to make her feel comfortable. They both sat down on the grass. It was silent until " I'm sorry I didn't go" he looked into her eyes " Its ok, really, your going through a lot." Keely shook her head " no its was stupid, I was being selfish." " but you can be…..selfish I mean…right now must be difficult, you should be thinking about getting your life back" Keely thought to herself _'but I don't want a life without you'_

She smiled to herself " do you remember the time I was getting really bad cramps and felt really sick?" Phil grinned remember that time " yea, I went over to check on you" "but all I could do was yell about wanting milkduds." Phil shook his head, they were both laughing " I think if you could you would have turned me into a milkdud and ate me!" Keely dropped her jaw and hit him "HEY!" "sorry! But you know its true" Keely began to laugh again " yea your probably right, to bad your wizard wasn't around" but then her heart melted as she remembered what happened afterwards " but you walked to the rain to get them for me" they both became serious. Phil shrugged " it was nothing" " but it was. You were always there for me when I needed you" Keely looked down at the grass " I should have told you then that I ….." Phil took her chin and met his eyes with her " I know"

Keely looked at him confused " you do?" "yea" he took a sign and looked at her face noticing how beautiful she truly was. " I hear you you know….every time you talk to me, every time you cry…..every time you feel alone your not, because I'm with you….I've always been with you" Keely began to feel tears in her eyes. " so that note… it was you?" he gave her his cute boyish smile she had known to love "it was me"

she stood up and looked down at him "but its been a whole month, why didn't you let this happen sooner?" Phil began to stand up " I thought maybe you could get over this on your own" Keely could believe what he was saying " This? THIS! Your acting like I failed a math test! Your dead Phil! How am I suppost to get over it?" she was right he was gone and it was a lot more complicated. It wasn't something to get over. But it was also something you couldn't get over on your own and he knew that " but you cant keep pushing people away Keels. You cant do this alone" Keely shook " everyone just feels sorry for me, they treat me different" " what about Via ? I saw how happy you were today. You know I haven't seen the girl I loved in a long time, but today she came back"

Phil caressed her cheek as a tear slid down. " but I'll never exactly be the same person, not without you. I don't want to be without you" They both hugged feeling the spark they had both had that night in the car. The spark they secretly hid from each other. But this time they knew how they both felt. The held each other for several minutes before letting go " I want you to try. I know it's hard, but I want you to try to live your life." " but how can I when…" "please" she knew he was right, she knew she should at least try, but it was so hard. Keely shook her head " I'll try" Phil smiled knowing she would. He took took her hand" you know when you really need me, I'm going to be here" Keely smiled back " I do know"

Then she woke up. She looked around the room to find a piece of paper on her dresser drawer it read _'always'_ she smiled and looked at the clock 7:15, she had to get ready for school, but most importantly she had to find Via. She HAD to apologize .

**So their it was. Oh and I realized that I never mentioned this before but they are about 17/ 18 now. If you caught on by the fact that Phil was driving the night of the accident then great, cause I wasn't sure if anyone would. But anyways please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

She walked through the halls of H.G. wells trying to find Via. She went to her locker but she wasn't there. She looked everywhere " Owen! Have you seen Via?" Owen closed his locker and looked at her " hey Keely! Lookin gooooooood" she had to admit she was looking better then most days. Maybe it was because this morning was the first time she woke up well rested and without tears in her eyes. " thanks, but have you seen her?" Owen nodded and took out a sandwich from his backpack "yup, last time I checked she was in the bathroom" "thanks" Keely began to walk away but stopped herself and walked back over to him and hugged him. "Owen, you know I'm greatful to have you as a friend right?" Owen stood there confused " yeaaaaaaa, are you ok?" Keely just smiled " I think I'm gonna be…. See ya later" Owen watched her leave sandwich still at hand " I wonder what's gotten into her?" 

Keely walked in the bathroom and bumped into Via just as she was leaving "V!" Via grabbed her books that had fell on the floor and headed for the door "sorry… I'll get out of your way" " no! I…I wanted to apologize for last night" Via looked back at her and let go of the door "really?" She nodded "yea, can we just forget that ever happened?" "sounds good to me" they both headed to class together as if nothing had happened the night before.

During history class Keely felt like she was would die of boredom. She looked at Via to see her furiously taking notes. She couldn't help but laugh to herself. Via was just like Phil when it came to the education department, but thankfully she didn't get majorly excited about math like Phil did. She looked out the window. It had been raining all day, but she liked the rain. It was peaceful. Then she thought of something to entertain her for at least five minutes. She would write a note to Via. Since she sat right next to her it wasn't difficult to pass her a note.  
_Hey V, do u wanna hang out 2day?  
keely_

_Sure I have a dentist appointment but I should b free around 4 wha do u wana do?  
Via_

_Well Lost Pony 3 came out 2day. Do u wana go c it?  
Keely_

_Oh I thought its coming out next month. Of course I wana c it. I luv dat pony!  
Via_

_Lol great how does 6 sound?  
Keely_

_Great. How r we getin der?  
Via_

_I can have ma mom bring us .__Keely_

_Great c u then. Via_

Right before Keely could write back the bell rang signaling the end of the school day. "Hey my mom's outside. Do you want a ride home?" Keely shook her Head as she put her books in her bag " No, there's something I have to do, so I'm ok" "alright then, see you later"

Keely walked outside and began to walk the path she hasn't walked down in a very long time. Her heart began to race as she got closer to her destination. She had avoided this place for so long. She new this would only cause heartache but how could see heal if she didn't do this? One more block and she would be there. She debated whether or not she should turn back " No Keely, you cant keep running from this" she stopped and looked up to the sky " I'm really gonna need you to get me through this Phil" as she said this she felt a warm breeze blowing in her hair and she smiled. She began to make her way up the stairs and before she knew it she was ringing the door bell. She took a deep breath and then the door swung open.

"Hello Mrs. Diffy" Barbra almost lost her balance when she saw her " Keely?... I didn't think we would be seeing you here anymore" The once happy try to do it yourself mother was gone and replaced by this timid woman with this hurt always written upon her face. " Ya I know" Keely looked around the house from the doorway " can I come in?" Barbra nodded and showed her in. When Keely finally took a look at the house she noticed how bare it looked " We're going home" "huh?" "If you were wondering the furniture is gone…Loyd fixed the time engine, after Phil…." She stopped herself trying to push back the tears that were now hitting her eyes. " When that happened he spent days on end in that garage working on that damn time engine"

She looked back at Keely " So if you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here?" then she realized, what was she doing there? Before it had just seemed like the right thing to do, she felt like she should pay her respects. But a month later? She knew how dumb it sounded but she decided to go with it anyways " I came to see how you were doing. I would have came sooner but….." Barbra put her hand on her shoulder " I understand, thank you for coming" They both smiled and for a split second things seemed normal again. "You can go up if you want. We haven't put away his things yet" Keely nodded and began to head towards his room. Normally she would be running up the steps but this time she walked up them the doubt.

When she opened the door she saw Pim laying in his bed. She shot up the second she heard the door open. " So you finally made it" Pim sighed and stood up " a part of me thought you wouldn't show up" _' a part of me knew you wouldn't show up'_ Phil's words filled her head as she thought to herself _'maybe this wasn't a good idea'_ Pim walked closer to the door, closer to her. " you know I liked you, even though I hated you…I still liked you" Keely smiled knowing that was the best compliment that she would get out of Pim. "bye Keely" Pim walked out the door " hey! How come you called me Keely?" Pim just shrugged " things change I guess" they smiled at one another and then Keely was left alone.

She looked around the room everything was still in it's exact place. It made her feel as if he had just stepped out for a minute, but he wasn't ever coming back. She sad on his bed and let all the memories come to her. Being with Phil was the best moments of her life. She smiled thinking of him and though he was gone her memories of him would always be alive. She headed towards the door and looked around the room for the last time. When she finally shut the door she closed a chapter in her life. _' it was a good one'_ she thought to herself. She walked downstairs to say her goodbyes to Mrs. Diffy. She had spent nearly an hour in that house and she didn't want to impose. " Thank you Mrs. Diffy for inviting me in" " Its ok Keely, I was hoping we would get a chance to say goodbye" They hugged and she headed for the door. " you know about Phil….. you raised a good man" Kelly smiled and walked away. As Mrs. Diffy watched her go a tear ran down her cheek and she whispered "thank you"

**I want to take the time to thank BrOwnEyedcutie112092, x pheely x3, n1cOle, pheely4everSP, YumiwithUlrichalways, Shanaenae50591, the-power-of-love for all the great reviews. I have two more chapters to this story I'm hopefully gonna start on that tomorrow, but in the meantime PLz review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for all the reviews. Just to name a few.. **

**Browneyedcutie112092 **

**Shananaenae50591 **

**Mossflowermaid **

**Yumiwithulrichalways **

**Just sing **

**x pheely x3**

**N1c0le **

**Thank u 4 taking the time to review. You know just how to put a smile on my face :)  
And now…. CHAPTER 9!**

'_Summer 2008_'

Keely had just finished planting her dazes and she had to admit it gave it that special Keely touch. She had graduated high school last month and now her and Via were on there way to Boston to attend college.

The last six months had been easy on her. With Phil by her side she got her life back. Her and Via had became closer than ever and became each other's support system through thick and thin. Owen always made Keely laugh even when he never meant to and his parties always helped boost her social skills. And though she wasn't the same Keely it was ok, because no one expected her to be. All that mattered was she was happy again. But people could always notice what the tragedy had done to her. Though she was happy and outgoing again you could always see the wisdom in her eyes. More than anything she knew never to waste life, to make each day count. Keely stood there looking at the grass as she remembered the last dream she had with Phil. It was a week ago.

"yes! I soooo won!" Phil looked at the ball then looked back at Keely " Actually Keels…You made it in my basket" she turned around to see her basket all the way on the other end of the court. "awwwwww man!" Phil laughed " come on, lets go sit down" " ok…but you know technically I had you beat" Phil grinned and shook his head " Keely, Keely, Keely….you lost" "don't you triple Keely me!" they made their way to a bench and decided to call the game a tie. "that was some party Owen had last night" Keely chuckled "yea it was. It was a going away party for me and V, gotta love Owen" " I'm really prouf of you, you know that? Your making your dreams come true" she blushed as he stroked her hair "thanks, I wouldn't have been able to do it without you" she remembered back in march how Phil had helped her with applications to college. He had helped her narrow down the best schools for her and in the end they agreed on Boston.

"You ever wonder how things would be if I was still alive?" she nodded "every minute" "it's amazing how one thing can change everything" Keely didn't respond she just sat there staring at him. They sat there silently with thoughts running through their mind then she broke the silence "We never even had a chance" Phil looked up at her waiting for her to speak again after a moment she did. " I'm never going to find anyone like you Phil. You complete me in probably every way. Why didn't we have our chance?" he saw the sadness in her eyes and reached for her hand "we will. It might not be soon but someday we will" 'how? Your dead" Phil looked up and laughed "just trust me Keels. We'll have our chance"

She sat there confused "Is this something I'm suppost to understand when I'm older?" "yea…something like that" he turned and smiled at her. He still was able to make her heart skip a beat. "Ok…I'll trust you" "So when are you leaving?" she looked unsure "next week" "you nervous?" she smiled "is it that obvious?" he laughed and sarcasticly said "only a little" she rolled her eyes but couldn't hold back her smile " yea well. I think I'll be ok with you helping me"

Phil's smile slowly disappeared and Keely saw this "what's wrong?" he looked away "nothing" " no, that's a something face..What's wrong?" he gave her a apologetic look and said "Keely we cant do this anymore" "do what?" he gave a long sigh "they want me back. They said my time with you is over" she shook her head not believing what he was saying "they?" he looked up signaling to her who '_they_' were " your strong now Keely. You don't need me anymore" Tears formed in her eyes "I'll always need you" They hugged each other tightly never wanting to let go but knowing they had no choice. ' I'll always watch over you Keely" She tried not to cry, she tried to stay positive "one day right?" he grinned "one day"

She was now looking back at the engraved words

**Phil Diffy **

**September 12,1990-November 8, 2007 **

**Beloved Son and brother. Devoted Friend.**

She knelt down and followed the letters of his name with her finger as a tear slid down.

_God knows Its time for me to move on _

_I want to feel live again _

_I want to be in love again _

_And no matter how hard I try _

_I cant erase you from my mind _

_I got to find someone new _

_But I just cant get over you_

The thought of Phil still brought tears to her eyes. But she knew it was ok. She would never truly get over Phil, but she could still move on with her life. Even though he wasn't around anymore he still helped her. When she though of giving up his words would echo in her mind. '_you have to promise you'll live your life_' Keely smiled as the phone rang. It was Via. "Hey Keely. Listen when your ready I'll be across the street" "ok…thanks V" she put her phone away and brought her attention back to the gravestone "hey Phil. I'm leaving today. But I'll be back soon to visit. Oh and mom said she'd come here every month to take care of the flowers" she stood up and brushed some grass off her pants "see ya Phil" Phil looked down on her and smiled "See ya Keels"

**So that's it for now. I'm probably going to start working on the last chapter tomorrow so it should be up later this week :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry I took so long to update I've been Really busy with school. But anyways, I'm finally posting the last chapter. I've taken a line from 'Titanic', unless you've been hidden under a rock for the last ten years, you've seen the movie so you'll know what parts I've taken so here it is…….**

_Epilogue_

Keely laid down on her bed, she had an exhausting day. She had just gotten back from a surprise party that she had to admit was out of her league. But she enjoyed it, she loved to see smiles on everyone's faces. She loved to see Charlie so happy. She loved him so much. He had turned ten today. Seeing so many kids run around made her realize how much time had passed by. But even though she was older she was still very much young at heart and that's what her grandchildren loved most about her. She was always the hip vibrate grandmother. While most grandmothers were knitting scarfs grandma Keely was flying her grandchildren to Europe with her. And while most grandmothers had average careers, grandma Keely was one of the most famous news reporters of her time. And whenever they would tell her how cool she is she would always just smile and say " well someone once told me to live life, so I decided to take his advice."

Have six grandchildren ages 18,16,15,13,11, and now 10 always kept her life interesting. But lately she's been to tired to even stand, and she knew why. You don't turn 75 and still want to party like its 2006! But she was ok with it. She lived a good life. She laid there in bed thinking about it. She had buried two loves in her life. One was 58 years ago, the other was 2 years ago.

Jeff had been her life. She remembered when they first met at Boston University. They had accidentally bumped into each other on their way to class. That was during her second year and by her graduation they were engaged. He was extremely smart, a doctor, and even had Phil like qualities. But she always knew he wasn't Phil, she never wanted him to be. She loved being in love with Jeff. Though a special part of her was always reserved for Phil. She could never feel the same connection she and Phil had. But still she did love Jeff and wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.

After their marriage she had two daughters that she loved unconditionally, Becca and Audrey. During her labor to Audrey she began to have complications. She lost so much blood the doctors were afraid she wouldn't make it. SHE was afraid she wouldn't make it. That was the first time in six years she felt him. Right when she was about to give up she felt him. He didn't say anything but she automatically got this feeling to keep going and not give up. She knew it was because of him. She hadn't felt him since. Though she knew he was watching over her, she never Physically felt him.

Via moved to New York two years after Keely's wedding. She ironically married Owen. Trips between Boston and New York were frequently made and when Via and Owen had their first child Keely and Jeff became the godparents. The older they got the harder it became to take these trips to see each other, but they always kept in contact even to this day.

She had a good life. She had a wonderful husband, great career, and the perfect family. She had also hidden a secret. Besides Via and Owen no one had even known about Phil, not even Jeff. She liked it that way, it made things less complicated. But she knew that today would be the day she let that secret out to one person "Julie" Julie walked into her grandma's room "yes grandma?" Keely smiled, she had to admit the 18 year old was the spitting image of her when she was 18. " Julie hunny, shut the door. I want to talk to you" She did as she was told then sat on the bed next to her

"That boy that you brought to Charlie's party……is that your boyfriend?" It had bothered her all day, she had seen them earlier taking glances at each other when the other wasn't looking, it had reminded her so much of " Bill? No… he's just my best friend" "So then you don't like him" Julie began to play with her hands " No. Well not _LIKE THAT_ anyways" Keely took her granddaughters hand " Now are you saying that because you feel that way or because you think a best friend shouldn't feel the way you feel" Julie shot her eyes at her grandmother and her cheeks began to turn read. She had been caught.

"How did you know?" "I had a hunch. So… are you going to tell him?" Julie shook her head "no…I cant, I don't know if he feels the same….maybe one day…but…I don't think…" Keely finished her sentence "now's a good time?" "yea" Keely sighed "Julie I'm going to tell you something I never told anyone before" Julie looked at her in confusion "what is it?" "first I want you to know that I loved your grandfather very much…still do, but she wasn't my true love" Julie looked at her intrigued by what her grandmother was confessing "I gave my heart away a long time ago to my best friend Phil" Keely smiled as she remembered the boy from so long ago

"He was everything to me, we told each other everything, each day was like an adventure with him. We were attached by the hip" Julie smiles "sounds like me and Bill" "I know, seeing you today reminded me so much of me and Phil" there was a silence before Julie asked "so what happened? Did you ever tell him you loved him?" Keely shook her head "no….just like you I was afraid. I fell in love with him at 16 and decided at 18 to tell him. I was going to tell him on the way back from the movies one night, but I thought it wasn't the right time. Then that night we got into an accident. I survived….. he didn't" "oh grandma, I'm so sorry" she hugged Keely but all Keely wanted to do was get to the point.

"Before he died he told me he loved me. But I never had the chance to tell him. Don't make the same mistake I did. Don't let fear get in the way of true love" "you never told anyone?" Keely shook her head "why not grandma?" she just smiled "A woman's heart is an ocean full of secrets" Julie hugged her and whispered "thank you grandma" As she walked towards the door all that filled her mind were thoughts of Bill. She was most defiantly going to tell him tonight. Keely laid down on her bed and closed her eyes. She was so tired. As she drifted off to sleep her breaths became shorter and shorter before they stopped.

Keely looked around her surroundings and couldn't help but be confused one minute she was laying in her room and now she had no idea where she was. But she didn't feel as tired, her muscles didn't ache, her eye sight was perfect. Then she noticed her hands. They were so youthful, she felt her face, no wrinkles, and she could see her blonde locks that passed her shoulders. She was eighteen again. When she finally realized where she was, she saw him. "Phil?"

The boy she hadn't seen in 58 years was standing right in front of her. As they embraced each other tightly Phil said "I've been waiting for you" Keely smiled and nodded "Its been a long time" he stroked her hair and looked into her eyes " I told you we would get our chance" Keely gave a smile and laughed "I guess it was something I could only understand when I was older." Phil slowly leaned in and kissed her.

They were like that for what seemed like forever until Keely broke away "I love you Phil _always_" "Keely" she stood there playing with his hair as he continued "I love you too" Then she looked away with sadness in her eyes "What's wrong?" "my family Phil….I'm going to miss them" he smiled "don't worry they'll come… In given time, they'll come" she smiled and they walked away hand and hand.

Julie walked into her grandmothers room . She noticed how peaceful she looked, then she realized she wasn't breathing. Julie stood there wanting to run to tell him mother to get help but it was no use, grandma Keely was gone. She saw the smile on her face and knew she was reunited with Phil because they had a love to last an eternity.


End file.
